Christmas
Christmas is the 11th holiday in Papa's Cupcakeria, Pastaria, and Donuteria. It's unlocked along with Santa at Rank 56 on Cupcakeria, Rank 41 in Pastaria, and Rank 21 on Donuteria. It is the holiday for December. The badge "Holiday Cakes" is received when all the Christmas toppings are unlocked. Customers bring Candy Canes to celebrate the holiday during the day. Customers favoring Christmas *Santa *Duke Gotcha *Chester (Except Cheeseria) *Olga (Except Pastaria & Cheeseria) *Marty (Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD & Pastaria) *Rita (Cupcakeria & Donuteria & Cupcakeria To Go! & Bakeria) *Gremmie (Cupcakeria To Go! & Cupcakeria HD & Bakeria) *Wendy (Cupcakeria & Cupcakeria HD) *Tony (Cupcakeria & Cupcakria HD) *Cecilia (Cheeseria & Cupcakeria To Go!) *Carlo Romano (Cupcakeria) *Lisa (Pastaria) *Roy (Pastaria) *Bruna Romano (Pastaria) *Matt (Pastaria) *Iggy (Donuteria) *Sue (Donuteria) *Mitch (Donuteria) *Crystal (Cheeseria) *Skyler (Cheeseria) *Clover (Cheeseria) *Kingsley (Cheeseria) *Wally (Cheeseria) *Papa Louie (Bakeria) Christmas Liners *Candy Cane's Stripes *Pine Trees *Present's Tie *Red and Green Dots Christmas Toppings Papa's Cupcakeria * Candy Present (Unlocked with Santa on Rank 56) * Crushed Candy Canes (Unlocked at Day 2 of Christmas) * Santa Cookie Drizzle (Unlocked with Rita at Rank 57) * Gingerbread Man (Unlocked at Day 4 of Christmas) * Tree Cookie (Unlocked with Wendy at Rank 58) Papa's Pastaria * Festive Rotini (Unlocked with Santa on Rank 41) * Roasted Romana (Unlocked at Day 2 of Christmas) * Yule Spice (Unlocked with Lisa at Rank 42) * Basil Leaves (Unlocked with Roy at Rank 43) Papa's Donuteria * Tree Cutter (Unlocked with Santa on Rank 21) * Snowflake Sprinkles (Unlocked at Day 2 of Christmas) * Festive Swirl Icing (Unlocked with Rita at Rank 22) * Candy Cane Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 4 of Christmas) * Cherry Cordials Cream (Unlocked with Olga at Rank 23) * Santa Cookie Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 6 of Christmas) Papa's Cheeseria * Roasted Goose (Unlocked with Santa at Rank 41) * Fruitcake (Unlocked on Day 2 of Christmas) * Ginger Spice Cheese (Unlocked with Cecilia at Rank 42) * Cranberry Chutney (Unlocked on Day 4 of Christmas) Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! * Candy Present (Unlocked with Santa at Rank 56) * Holly Jolly Cake (Unlocked with Santa at Rank 56) * Crushed Candy Canes (Unlocked on Day 2 of Christmas) * Santa Cookie Drizzle (Unlocked with Rita at Rank 57) * Gingerbread Man (Unlocked on Day 4 of Christmas) * Tree Cookie (Unlocked with Chester at Rank 58) Papa's Cupcakeria HD * Holly Jolly Cake (Unlocked with Santa on Rank 56) * Candy Present (Unlocked with Santa on Rank 56) * Frostcaps (Unlocked on Day 2 of Christmas) * Candy Cane Drizzle (Unlocked with Olga on Rank 57) * Gingerbread Man (Unlocked on Day 4 of Christmas) * Tree Cookie (Unlocked with Wendy on Rank 58) Papa's Bakeria *Peppermint Swirl Cream (Unlocked with Santa on Rank 61) *Snowflake Crust (Unlocked on Day 2 of Christmas) *Frosted Wreaths (Unlocked with Rita on Rank 62) *Candy Cane Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Christmas) *Frosted Gifts (Unlocked with Olga on Rank 63) Trivia *Santa starts at a Silver Medal and only comes on Christmas starting with Papa's Pastaria. *Both Burgeria workers like this holiday in Cupcakeria and Cupcakeria To Go! *The theme icon for this is a . It was replaced with an (Xmas) in Cupcakeria To Go and Papa's Bakeria as the C now represents Comet Con ( ) to avoid confusion. *The Rosemary Poster is a Christmas Poster. "Tis the Season", a line from the Christmas Song: "Deck the Halls" in a green font. Gallery Clothing christmas flipline.jpg EqvutO5.jpg Christmas Ingredients.png Christmas toppings (pastaria).png Category:Holidays Category:Winter Holidays Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Pastaria Category:Papa's Donuteria Category:Papa's Cheeseria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Category:Papa's Bakeria